


The Right Stuff

by fembuck



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fembuck/pseuds/fembuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Myka knows she's supposed to stay away from Helena Wells, but all she wants to do is be close to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Story is loosely set between the episodes "For the Team" and "Vendetta", because you know that HG couldn't stay away from Myka after their grappling hook flirtation.

Myka knew it was wrong when Helena pulled her into her body and she whimpered instead of pushing the other woman away.

But it felt so right.

It was equally wrong to moan softly when Helena's lips trailed down her chest until the inventor was nuzzling her breasts.

But it _felt_ so right.

When Helena pushed flush against her and leaned in to rest her head on Myka's shoulder, whispering, "I want to touch you," as her warm breath teased the sensitive flesh of Myka's throat, Myka knew it was wrong to want Helena to touch her.

But it felt _so_ right.

It felt right when Helena's nude body moved to cover hers on the bed.

It felt right when Helena's fingers trailed up her inner-thighs and then slipped smoothly inside of her.

It felt right when Helena leaned down and kissed her, swallowing Myka's scream as Helena's fingers stroked her to orgasm.

And it felt very right when Helena whispered, "My rose," before leaning down to brush her lips against Myka's tenderly, kissing her sweetly as her fingers slipped off of Myka's hips and onto the mattress where she could twine their fingers together.

As they lay quietly together, their limbs haphazardly tangled together, their heavy breaths filling the air, Myka tried to make sense of her feelings, tried to understand how her mind and her heart could be at such odds with each other. She had been ordered to stay away from Helena. She was a good agent. She followed orders. She did things by the book, the right way and the proper way. But with Helena … with Helena she couldn't do that. When Helena found her days after saving Claudia and reached out for her, Myka couldn't help but take her hand. When Helena aimed a flashlight at her bedroom window and used Morse code to ask Myka to meet her in by the lake, Myka grinned from ear to ear the whole time she got dressed and then snuck out of the B&B. Artie was fearful and suspicious of Helena and he wanted Myka to be too, but all Myka wanted to do was be close to her.

"In this time, in this place, I could walk down the street and kiss your hand like this," Helena said, breaking the silence, a gentle smile touching her lips as she lifted one of Myka's hands and pressed mouth to the back of it. "I could kiss your lips, like this," Helena continued, leaning forward to brush her lips against Myka's, "and no one would do a thing about it."

"You could," Myka breathed out, smiling back at Helena before she reached out for Helena's hand and kissed it as Helena had just kissed hers, "but there would probably be whistling and staring. Humanity has evolved, but not by much."

"I should like to test out that theory," Helena whispered as she watched Myka gently toy with her fingers, "perhaps in a park … on a picnic?" Helena continued with an uncharacteristic trace of hesitance in her voice.

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Myka asked softly, keeping her eyes on Helena's fingers which were still gently playing with her own.

"Yes, though badly I fear," Helena responded, giving a self-conscious little laugh that made Myka's heart flutter. "You must remember, I'm quite new at this."

"Actually, that was quite deftly executed," Myka replied squeezing the other woman's hand reassuringly, "and picnic sounds absolutely wonderful."

It would mean more lying and subterfuge, but Myka would spin a web of lies that would make Arachne proud if it meant that she could lounge on a blanket in the grass with Helena all afternoon, kissing and hand-feeding her strawberries.

Helena loosed an absolutely dazzling smile upon Myka and then leaned forward, kissing Myka slowly while her hands began to trial teasingly across the agent's nude flesh again.

"Fantastic. In the meantime, however …" Helena whispered roughly, taking one of Myka's breasts into her hands.

Myka grinned up at the ceiling. She knew exactly where Helena was going with that opening line.

"We should definitely continue to pleasure each other until we pass out," Myka continued for her, stuttering over the last two words when Helena's mouth found her nipple and began to tease it back to hardness.

"That sounds like an _excellent_ plan, darling," Helena murmured around Myka's nipple.

Myka sighed contently, and as she relinquished control of her body to Helena, Myka realized that the reason it was so easy for her to disobey orders when it came to Helena, was because being with Helena was just as right as it felt.

The End

  



End file.
